Detención forzosa
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar a él? Ese marimo idiota podía haberse encontrado con cualquiera, pero justamente había sido con él. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Bueno, quizá la pregunta adecuada sería... ¿por qué intentó ayudarle? Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a suceder horas después en la celda en la que les encerraron, nunca habría intentado salvarle... ¿no? -YAOI- OneShot-ZOSAN


**_UBICACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA_**_: … mucho antes del Time Skip. Posiblemente sin Franky y Brook aún. Quizá incluso sin Chopper y Robin, pero ya en el Grand Line._

Con respecto al fic... me inspiré en la imagen que utilizo como "portada" (más bien, la vi y no pude resistirme a escribir sobre ella xD). Debo especificar que, para acelerar la trama en el fic, ninguno de los dos tiene mordaza xD

Por cierto. Este fic se lo debo y dedico íntegramente a Zhena HiK e IsisDoll, porque sin su opinión ni sugerencias, no habría podido terminarlo. Nuevamente me han salvado xD Muchas gracias a las dos, os quiero muchísimo .

* * *

**_LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A EIICHIRO ODA_**

* * *

_Disfrutad de la lectura ~_

* * *

Entumecido y adolorido. Así sentía su cuerpo. Los marines no habían tenido compasión con ellos, y cuando les capturaron no sólo vendaron sus ojos, sino también ataron sus manos a sus espaldas, tirando bien de sus brazos hasta lograr que crujieran. Y al encerrarles en la celda, les habían lanzado contra el suelo como si fueran sacos de patatas, con fuerza y sin cuidado.

Y finalmente, después de toda esa ridícula persecución y captura, Sanji sólo tenía una cosa clara.

Iba a matar al marimo.

- Oe, Cook. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Zoro con un gruñido quejumbroso.

Soltando quejidos sordos, Sanji se removió en el suelo hasta lograr situarse de rodillas sobre él. Girando la cabeza en la dirección en la que creyó escuchar la voz de Zoro, bufó.

- ¿Tú qué crees, maldito imbécil?

- Veo que estás tan lleno de energía como siempre – comentó sarcástico Zoro, intentando contener los quejidos de su voz con cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Finalmente, consiguió ponerse también de rodillas sobre el suelo.

- Cállate, inútil.

- ¿Ha? ¿A qué viene eso? – refunfuñó el espadachín, volviéndose en la dirección en la que había oído al rubio.

- ¿Y necesitas preguntarlo? ¿De quién es la culpa de que estemos aquí encerrados?

- Tuya – señaló Zoro con una seguridad tan aplastante que enfureció al cocinero.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Yo no iba corriendo como un loco por medio de la ciudad con un rebaño de marines detrás de mí!

- Pero fue tu culpa que esos marines nos atraparan.

- Sí, eso no lo dudo. Fue mi culpa por intentar ayudarte – Sanji escupió cada una de las palabras con mayor irritación por momentos. – Debí ignorarte cuando te vi en el mercado y dejar que te cogieran a ti solo. Así nos habríamos quitado un gran peso de encima.

- Si tú no te hubieras parado a hablar con cualquier mujer que nos encontráramos, habríamos podido huir – protestó Zoro, molesto.

- ¿Y cómo esperas que ignore a las bellezas que hay en esta isla? – suspiró Sanji, cambiando completamente su tono a uno mucho más relajado y cantarín.

- Idiota pervertido.

- De todos modos – comenzó el rubio, ignorando el comentario de Zoro - , ¿por qué demonios te perseguían todos esos marines?

- Mmm… supongo que porque les pregunté la hora.

- … ¿qué?

Un poco incómodo, Zoro se removió en el sitio.

- Bueno, habíamos quedado a las dos para comer todos juntos, y no estaba seguro de qué hora era… no quería llegar tarde. Tenía hambre.

- ¡¿Y NO SE TE OCURRE NADA MEJOR QUE PREGUNTARLE A UN MARINE LA HORA?! – gritó Sanji, más que exaltado, mucho más que furioso.

- Mmm… al parecer estaba dentro de una base de la Marina.

- ¡¿Y QUÉ MIERDA HACÍAS EN UNA BASE DE LA MARINA?!

- ¿… turismo?

- ¡JODIDO MARIMO SIN SENTIDO DE LA ORIENTACIÓN! ¡ERES MÁS INÚTIL QUE UN ALGA!

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no estaba perdido!

- Aaaaaah, claro, tú no estabas perdido, tú habías decidido entrar a la base voluntariamente y hacer turismo por ella como si estuvieras de excursión, ¿me equivoco?

- Exacto.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Dame un respiro! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota como para entrar en una base sin darte cuenta?

- ¡Ya te he dicho que…!

- Sí, lo que tú digas – cortó Sanji, cansado.

Con dificultad, el cocinero consiguió levantarse y estirar su cuerpo, emitiendo pequeños quejidos cada vez que uno de sus músculos volvía a su posición natural. Sin embargo, al mover sus brazos, sintió un punzante dolor nacer de ellos.

- No creo que estén rotos… ¿esguince? No… ¿desgarro? Mm… quizá sólo es por el tirón… - murmuró, evaluando los daños que sentía en ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, no importa… ¿cómo estás tú?

- Bien.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

- Eso es obvio.

Refunfuñando por la respuesta del espadachín, Sanji avanzó con cuidado y a tientas por la celda, adelantando exageradamente sus pies a cada paso para evitar posibles obstáculos. Al final consiguió que uno de sus pies tocara uno de los barrotes. Sonriendo, acercó su cuerpo a él, posando su frente sobre el frío metal.

- ¡Eh, marimo! Creo que los barrotes no son de kairoseki. Puedes cortarlos, ¿no? ¿O eres tan inútil que no eres capaz ni de eso?

- No te burles de mí, cejillas – gruñó el espadachín. – Claro que puedo cortarlos.

- Oh, por fin sirves para algo. ¿A qué esperas? Venga, corta.

- Hay un pequeño problema. Por si no te has dado cuenta, mis brazos están atados. ¡Ah! Y tampoco tengo mis katanas.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO TIENES TUS KATANAS?

- ¿En serio esperabas que las tuviera? Hemos sido detenidos por la Marina, no son tan tontos como para dejarlas conmigo.

- ¿Qué clase de espadachín eres, permitiendo que roben tus katanas con tanta facilidad?

- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, COCINERUCHO?!

- ¡QUE ERES UN MALDITO INÚTIL, ESO HE DICHO! – resoplando para tranquilizarse, Sanji bajó el tono de su voz. – ¿Dónde están tus katanas?

- No lo sé. Me las quitaron a mitad de camino, pero como supongo que ya sabes, tengo los ojos vendados.

- Habría dado igual que los tuvieras destapados, no sabrías volver a donde estén.

- ¡Te la estás jugando, estúpido mujeriego!

- ¡DEJA DE METERTE CON LAS MUJERES!

- ¡PERO SI NO ME HE METIDO CON ELLAS!

- ¡SE ACABÓ, TÚ TE LO HAS BUSCADO!

Enloquecido… y ciego (y no sólo de ira precisamente), Sanji comenzó a dar patadas en la dirección en la que escuchaba la voz de Zoro, quien, sabiendo que sin espadas y con las manos atadas estaba en completa desventaja, había preparado su cuerpo para recibir los golpes. Golpes que nunca llegaron, pues sólo la brisa que causaron los descontrolados movimientos del cocinero fue capaz de alcanzar al espadachín. De vez en cuando, sintiendo anticipadamente el movimiento del cocinero, Zoro se agachaba, o se desviaba hacia uno u otro lado… pero en ningún momento tuvo que mover las rodillas del punto en el que las había clavado en el suelo. Jadeante y cansado tras unos minutos manteniendo ese frenético e inútil baile de patadas sin destino, Sanji cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Con un suspiro, Zoro preguntó:

- ¿Ya te has calmado?

- Cállate. Si pudiera ver estarías muerto.

- Ya… eh… ¿cómo salimos de aquí? – aun a riesgo de volver a enfurecer al cocinero, Zoro se atrevió a preguntar, ignorando por completo su amenazante declaración.

- ¡Y a mí qué me cuentas! – bufó Sanji, exasperado.

- Tú eres el de las ideas.

- ¡No me lo recuerdes! Ya sé que tu cabeza de césped no da para mucho más.

A pesar de la vena que parecía estar a punto de estallar en su frente, Zoro se mordió la lengua… no le convenía volver a enfadar al cocinero. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, en esa situación, quizá él fuera su única oportunidad para escapar.

- Hey, ero-cook… ¿crees que tú podrías hacer algo con esos barrotes?

Pensativo, Sanji se mantuvo un minuto en silencio. Finalmente, exhaló un largo suspiro.

- No lo sé. Podría intentarlo, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- … pero no estoy seguro de poder romperlos.

Sanji no quería decirlo, no aún. Pero en su interior, sabía que algo le sucedía a sus brazos. Quizá había sido sólo el tirón, o quizá le dolían simplemente por estar sujetos en una mala posición. Pero esas pequeñas punzadas que le daban de vez en cuando… le desconcentraban. No sería capaz de asestar una patada lo suficientemente fuerte y certera contra los barrotes si no conseguía desatarse.

Zoro, consciente de que Sanji le estaba ocultando algo, decidió no insistir. Comenzando a arrastrarse por el suelo en dirección al lugar donde creía que estaba el cocinero, pidió:

- Habla.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Sanji, extrañado por esa peculiar petición.

- Sigue hablando.

- ¿Eh…? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Tú hazlo!

- Mmm… bueno, vale. Eh… eres un marimo idiota, un espadachín inútil… careces por completo de sentido de la orientación, eres un bruto y un loco sádico. Sólo sabes beber, dormir y molestar, y…

- ¡YA VALE! – gritó Zoro, mientras daba un fuerte cabezazo a Sanji, quien por el impulso del golpe acabó tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, dando vueltas por el dolor.

- ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡¿A QUÉ DEMONIOS HA VENIDO ESO?!

- Eso te pasa por hablar demasiado.

- ¡¿Y QUIÉN ME PIDIÓ QUE HABLARA?!

- Me pregunto quién sería…

- Yo te juro que… - murmuró Sanji, aún tumbado en el suelo. Sin embargo, repentinamente se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, e incorporándose, curioso, preguntó: - ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

- ¿Por qué te crees que te pedí que hablaras? Te aseguro que por escucharte no fue.

- Tch – Sanji chasqueó la lengua, negándose a reconocer que el espadachín había tenido una buena idea… por una vez. – Y ahora, ¿qué?

- ¿Puedes volver a colocarte como estabas antes?

Sin responder, Sanji hizo un gran esfuerzo para volver a ponerse de rodillas. Ese nuevo golpe contra el suelo lo único que había logrado había sido que el dolor de sus brazos se incrementara.

Nuevamente de rodillas, Sanji sintió el aliento de Zoro muy cerca de su rostro. Susurrando, pues no necesitaba ya alzar su voz, informó:

- Marimo, ya estoy.

- Bien… no te muevas.

Despacio, Zoro comenzó a inclinarse sobre Sanji, hasta que consiguió que ambas frentes se juntaran con suavidad. Sanji sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, no sólo por la cercanía, sino también porque Zoro se había apoyado justo en el punto donde segundos antes había descargado toda su fuerza.

- Vale… ¿podrías quitarme la venda de los ojos?

- ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?

- Prueba con la boca.

Apretando los dientes, Sanji estuvo muy tentado a negarse ante tal petición. Pero era consciente de que esa sería la única forma que tenían para poder averiguar dónde estaban y trazar con mayor eficacia un buen plan de huida.

Y por ello, resignado, comenzó a recorrer con la punta de su nariz el rostro del peliverde.

- Agacha la cabeza – pidió.

Con una sonrisilla, Zoro accedió y se inclinó levemente, lo que permitió a Sanji encontrar más rápidamente la venda que cubría los ojos de Zoro. Estirando un poco su cuello, consiguió atraparla entre sus dientes, tirando de ella hacia arriba.

- Marimo, ayuda un poco – gruñó vocalizando a duras penas.

Nuevamente conforme, Zoro se inclinó todavía más, permitiendo que Sanji deslizara la venda sobre su cabeza, hasta conseguir sacarla por completo y quedarse con ella en los dientes. Una vez liberado, Zoro inspeccionó la celda. No era particularmente grande, y por lo que pudo apreciar con la escasa iluminación que provenía de la única ventana que tenía, tampoco estaba muy cuidada. Fijándose en los barrotes, se dio cuenta de que el cocinero tenía razón: había muchas posibilidades de que no fueran de kairoseki, ya que eran de un color grisáceo más claro del que caracterizaba a dicho metal. A través de ellos, pudo ver otra celda enfrente, ésta vacía. Ningún guardia parecía estar cerca, y no había nada más digno de mención en el cubículo en el que se encontraba. Lo cual quería decir que podía centrarse en lo que, en ese momento, le interesaba centrarse.

- Marimo – murmuró Sanji, lanzando la venda que tenía entre los dientes hacia un lado. – Quítame ahora la mía, yo también quiero ver.

Soltando un suave murmullo de confirmación poco convincente, Zoro se inclinó sobre Sanji, examinando su rostro. El rubio parecía estar sudando ligeramente, seguro que por culpa de su anterior actividad inútil intentando atacarle. Su fino cabello caía despreocupado sobre la venda, dándole un aspecto descuidado poco usual en esa esbelta figura. Sus mejillas estaban suavemente sonrosadas, muy posiblemente debido, otra vez, al cansancio provocado por su ridícula pataleta anterior. Y su frente lucía una marca roja, fruto del fuerte cabezazo que Zoro le había propiciado.

- No se ve nada bien… - comentó en voz baja el espadachín.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Sanji, alarmado, temiéndose lo peor sobre su encierro.

- Esto – Zoro posó sus labios sobre la frente de Sanji, besando con suavidad la zona adolorida del rubio. Sanji, sorprendido, no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo decidió actuar por él, sonrojándose un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando Zoro separó los labios de su piel, Sanji susurró, molesto:

- No tenemos tiempo para juegos, espadachín inútil.

- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme inútil? – pidió Zoro, enfurruñado, posando sus labios esta vez sobre la mejilla del cocinero.

- No quiero. Inútil.

- Estúpido cocinero sexy.

El intento de réplica por parte de Sanji fue utilizado por Zoro de una forma más que satisfactoria, pues cuando el rubio abrió la boca con intención de quejarse, Zoro aprovechó para adueñarse de ella. Si Sanji no hubiera tenido los ojos vendados, se habría podido apreciar claramente cómo éstos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Y así, entre rejas, un lento beso fue iniciado por ambos. Al principio, Zoro era el único que llevaba la iniciativa, recorriendo a voluntad la boca de Sanji, pero poco tardó este último en responder al espadachín, enredando su lengua con la invasora de una manera más que sensual… y más que adictiva. Pronto esa lentitud inicial fue sustituida por la necesidad, y ese contacto acabó por elevar la temperatura de sus cuerpos hasta llegar al límite en el que ese roce era preciso para sobrevivir.

Cortando el beso, Zoro atrapó el labio inferior de Sanji entre los suyos, jugando con él mientras observaba cómo el contraste entre el rubor y el enfado adornaba el rostro del cocinero. Con cuidado y muy despacio, comenzó a deslizar sus labios por la barbilla de Sanji, llegando al cuello y dejando en él un rastro de besos.

- Zoro… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó Sanji, molesto… aunque sin darse cuenta de que estaba estirándose para facilitar la tarea del espadachín.

- Creo que es obvio.

- No, no lo es. ¿No eres consciente de nuestra situación ahora?

Ascendiendo por la piel del cocinero con una suave caricia, Zoro alcanzó su oído y susurró:

- Soy consciente de mi situación, Cook. Y creo que tú también lo serás pronto.

Con un escalofrío recorriéndole, Sanji sintió la lengua y los dientes de Zoro entretenerse en su oreja, provocando que algo por ahí abajo quisiera despertar.

- No sé qué pretendes cuando ambos estamos atados.

- Mmm… en realidad… - Sanji sintió que Zoro se alejaba de su cuerpo, y repentinamente escuchó un extraño tirón y un leve y sordo golpe contra el suelo. Y, sin haberlo esperado, unas manos comenzaron a acariciarle desde las rodillas, en dirección a su pecho. Todo su ser tembló con la impresión de ese contacto. – Eso que acabas de decir no es muy exacto.

- A ver si lo entiendo… - empezó Sanji, intentando por todos los medios no distraerse con las manos que electrificaban su piel. – Tú… ¿estás completamente desatado?

- Bueno, por tu propio bien, esperemos que sí – respondió Zoro, sarcástico, mientras volvía a besar el cuello del cocinero.

- ¡Entonces a qué demonios esperas! ¡Desátame a mí también! ¡Y quítame la venda! ¡Y deja de tocar ahí, marimo pervertido! – exclamó Sanji con un gruñido, removiendo sus brazos para intentar liberarse del mismo modo que había hecho Zoro.

- Lo siento, pero aún no voy a soltarte.

- ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? ¡Maldito fetichista!

- No es eso – gruñó Zoro, castigando a Sanji con una pequeña marca roja poco disimulada sobre su piel. – Te soltaré cuando esté seguro de que no vas a escapar.

- ¿HA? ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBEMOS ESCAPAR!

- Escapar de mí, idiota.

- No te preocupes, no huiré. No sin antes darte una paliza.

Zoro soltó una risilla mientras permitía a sus manos colarse bajo la ropa del rubio.

- Lo siento, Cook, pero me da igual dónde estemos. En este momento… - Zoro se acercó a los labios de Sanji, continuando con un susurro sobre ellos - … te necesito.

- Caprichoso…

Sin oponer la menor resistencia, Sanji permitió que otra vez la lengua de Zoro se colara en su boca. En su pecho, las manos del espadachín comenzaron su labor, desabrochando su camisa y abriéndola, dejándole completamente expuesto y servido ante un más que ansioso peliverde que poco tardó en comenzar a deleitar su piel con suaves caricias. Pronto, sonidos sensuales empezaron a abrirse paso a través de sus bocas, en donde las travesuras de sus lenguas seguían excitándoles cada vez más por momento.

Tras unos minutos de ese ansioso beso que provocó que un hilillo de saliva descendiera por la comisura de sus labios, Zoro comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de Sanji, inclinándose sobre su blanca piel, la cual ardía tras su paso. Alzando la cabeza hacia el techo, Sanji maldijo al espadachín. Su lengua, sus labios, sus manos, su piel, su olor, su sabor. Todo él estaba colándose en su interior, y cada vez reclamaba más de ese hombre que le volvía completamente loco. Al menos, loco tenía que estar, si estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

- ¡Mierda! – gruñó Sanji en un susurro mientras se levantaba del suelo, alejándose del espadachín.

- ¿Qué crees que est…? – comenzó a preguntar Zoro, furioso.

- ¡Cállate, estúpida alga depravada! Te juro que esta me la vas a pagar.

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar golpear al espadachín, Sanji saltó en el aire, doblando sus piernas todo lo que pudo para conseguir pasar sus brazos bajo ellas. Con los pies nuevamente en el suelo, y sus muñecas aún atadas, soltó un quejido sordo por el dolor que le causó ese brusco movimiento en sus brazos. Sin embargo, al menos, ahora que tenía los brazos por delante, podría adoptar una posición más cómoda para…

… para lo que iba a venir.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Zoro, levantándose. No había pasado desapercibida para él la mueca que se formó en los labios del cocinero cuando movió sus brazos.

- No. ¿Podrías soltarme?

- No. Pero puedo hacer que te sientas mejor.

Sanji soltó una carcajada sarcástica. – No seas arrogante. ¿Ni siquiera me quitarás la venda de los ojos?

- ¿Por qué preguntas cuando sabes la respuesta?

- Pues entonces tendrás que acercarte tú, porque yo no tengo ni idea de dónde estás.

Zoro sonrió de lado. - ¿Quieres que me acerque?

- ¿Por qué preguntas cuando sabes la respuesta? – Sanji repitió las palabras del espadachín, sonriendo igualmente con burla.

Zoro soltó una risilla mientras caminaba hacia él.

- Admítelo, cocinero idiota – sujetando sus manos atadas con cuidado, Zoro las elevó hasta colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. – Esta situación te excita.

Sintiendo las manos del espadachín en su cintura, Sanji se acercó con cuidado hacia él. Cuando notó su rostro muy cerca del suyo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia su oreja, siendo atraído por el melódico tintineo de sus pendientes. Atrapando los tres en su boca, susurró con suavidad.

- No te equivoques, Zoro. No es la situación lo que me excita.

- Oooh – sonriendo, Zoro permitió que el cocinero hiciera lo suyo en su oído mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda por debajo de la camisa. - ¿Es así? No esperes que me contenga después de esto.

- Marimo inútil… ¿quién te ha pedido que te contengas?

Apretando los dientes, Zoro se detuvo un instante. Un instante que no sirvió para mucho, pues tras él se abalanzó sobre el rubio, empujándole con fuerza contra la pared, provocando que Sanji dejara escapar un quejido de sus labios antes de que éstos quedaran encerrados en la boca de Zoro. El espadachín no perdía el tiempo, no sólo su boca devoraba la de Sanji, sus manos apresaban también con fiereza su cintura, manteniéndole bien sujeto contra la pared al mismo tiempo que le acercaba a su propio cuerpo.

Rompiendo con brusquedad ese beso apasionado, casi febril, Zoro devoró la piel de Sanji, haciendo que gemidos sofocados a duras penas y con poco éxito comenzaran a invadir su celda.

- Lo siento mucho, ero-cook, pero dada la situación tendré que saltarme los preliminares.

- Deja de ser tan hablador, tortuga inútil.

- ¿Qué demonios te ha dado con esa palabra? – gruñó Zoro, devorando uno de los pezones de Sanji.

- ¿Qué… problema tienes? – la burla que intentó impregnar en sus palabras quedó más que oculta por sus gemidos. Con fuerza, agarró el pelo de Zoro con ambas manos, instándole a acercarse mucho más a su cuerpo, buscando sentir el adictivo calor que emanaba el espadachín. – Si crees que no eres un inútil… demuéstrame lo contrario.

Zoro contuvo una carcajada mientras comenzaba a dirigir una de sus manos a la entrepierna del rubio.

- Como quieras. Haré que te arrepientas de todas y cada una de las veces que me has llamado así.

Sonriendo, Sanji se inclinó sobre Zoro, quien descendió con su lengua a través de su torso. Desabrochando los pantalones del rubio, Zoro los bajó de un tirón, obligando a Sanji a levantar sus piernas para sacárselos por completo. Con la ropa interior, en cambio, tuvo una mayor consideración. Con lentitud exasperante, empezó a deslizarla por las piernas del rubio, quien… por algún motivo, comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

- Oye, Zoro… en serio, quítame la venda de los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con suavidad, depositando un pequeño beso en la zona interior de las piernas de Sanji, mientras sus manos continuaban deslizando su ropa interior por ellas.

- Porque esto es… extraño. Quiero ver lo que haces.

- Mmmm… - deshaciéndose finalmente de esa prenda, las manos del espadachín volvieron a ascender con cuidado por las firmes piernas del cocinero, rozándolas con infinita y perturbadora suavidad poco usual en él. Todo fuera por sacar de quicio a Sanji. – Eres todo un pervertido.

- ¡Ya vale! – exclamó Sanji, sintiéndose a punto de perder el equilibrio por esas delicadas caricias. - ¿No se suponía que ibas a saltarte los preliminares?

- Quizá haya cambiado de idea – Zoro sonrió, y con las manos ya a la altura de su boca, sujetó entre ellas el ya bastante despierto miembro del cocinero, comenzando a recorrerlo con su lengua.

Soltando un gemido de sorpresa, Sanji se dejó caer levemente sobre el espadachín, apoyando sus manos sobre su cabeza, y envolviéndole con su cuerpo. Zoro, extrañado por esa reacción, dejó que sus manos continuaran la tarea que estaba realizando con el miembro de Sanji e intentó revolverse, buscando observar su rostro. Pero Sanji se lo impedía, sujetando firmemente su cabeza, no permitiéndole alzar la vista. Con una sonrisa socarrona, Zoro preguntó:

- ¿Por qué te escondes?

- Cállate – gruñó Sanji, apretando los dientes.

- ¿Estás avergonzado?

- Déjame en paz.

- Estás sonrojado.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, Zoro dejó de forcejear y comenzó a lamer nuevamente el miembro de Sanji. Aunque al principio fue despacio y con suavidad, la excitación que fluía por todo el cuerpo del cocinero pronto le contagió, terminando con su paciencia, obligándole a devorar esa pieza con fiereza, de principio a fin, saboreándola con pasión. Sanji dejó de luchar contra sus gemidos, pronto le quedó claro que le sería imposible retenerlos, aunque siguió intentando que no subieran mucho de tono… ya era suficiente con no ver lo que Zoro hacía, como para además atraer público no deseado.

Deteniendo su balanceo, Zoro se centró en lamer y besar la punta de Sanji, haciéndole temblar ante esos contactos. Aprovechando el mayor espacio que había en su boca, llevó los dedos de una mano a ella, lamiéndolos a conciencia. Tras unos segundos humedeciéndolos, los sacó y alejó, volviendo a dedicar su lengua única y exclusivamente a jugar con el miembro del cocinero. Sus dedos, conociendo a la perfección el camino que debían seguir, pronto alcanzaron una pequeña entrada con la que jugaron, acariciándola por el exterior y presionándola para disfrutar con sus involuntarias contracciones.

- Abre un poco más las piernas – pidió Zoro, sacando un instante la entrepierna del cocinero de su boca.

Avergonzado por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, Sanji accedió y separó sus piernas, permitiendo a Zoro tener mayor acceso a esa pequeña cavidad que pronto fue invadida por uno de sus dedos.

Sin descuidar la labor de su boca y de su otra mano, Zoro comenzó un pequeño vaivén en el interior del rubio, intentando dilatarle lo máximo posible. Cuando consiguió que tres dedos entraran en él y provocaran sólo gemidos y ningún quejido por parte de Sanji, supo que por fin había llegado el momento más ansiado.

- ¿Estás preparado?

- Como hagas muchas preguntas de este tipo, comenzaré a pensar sobre qué estamos haciendo, y eso no será bueno. Así que hazlo ya y cállate.

Zoro soltó una risilla. "Necesitar" era una palabra demasiado pobre para definir lo que Sanji despertaba en su interior. ¿Necesidad? No, eso era una mera sombra de lo que sentía por ese hombre.

Levantándose, atrapó la boca de Sanji con un corto pero profundo beso mientras con una mano desabrochaba su pantalón, liberando su hinchado miembro.

- ¿Puedes rodear mi cintura con tus piernas?

- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes?! – exclamó Sanji, completamente rojo.

- A estas alturas, ¿necesitas un esquema sobre lo que quiero? – gruñó Zoro, besuqueando el cuello del cocinero

- ¡P-Pero no así! ¡Déjame tumbarme!

- ¿En el suelo? ¿Eso no sería peor?

- ¡Estamos en una celda! ¡Tiene que haber un camastro! ¡O un colchón!

- Siento decepcionarte, pero no. Así que deja de quejarte y levanta tus piernas.

Molesto, Zoro sujetó a Sanji por sus muslos, obligándole a alzar los pies del suelo y a rodearle la cintura con ellas. Jadeando por la brusquedad del espadachín, Sanji accedió a sus deseos, ya fuera sólo por mantener segura su integridad física y no caer de bruces contra el suelo. Exhalando un largo suspiro, posó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Zoro, y su barbilla sobre éstas.

- Aaaaah ~ Qué bajo he caído… dejándome llevar por los extraños juegos pervertidos de un viejo verde…

- ¿Qué demonios murmuras? – refunfuñó Zoro, guiando su miembro hacia la entrada del cocinero.

- Nada, nada… tú sigue con lo tuyo, ya me quedo yo aquí pensando en la inmoralidad de nuestros actos… en una celda… yo atado y con los ojos ven… ¡AH!

Sin compasión y cansado por la verborrea del cocinero, Zoro penetró a Sanji de una estocada, provocando un gemido cercano al grito en ambos. Recuperando el aliento con una respiración bastante irregular, ambos se tomaron un momento de silencio, de calma, sin nuevos movimientos bruscos.

- Jodido marimo – bufó Sanji entre dientes. – Avisa.

- ¿No te pareció esto suficiente aviso?

- Pervertido.

Ignorando el comentario de Sanji, Zoro comenzó a moverse despacio como disculpa por la repentina intromisión. Sin embargo, ese desesperante ritmo no podía ser mantenido durante mucho tiempo, no cuando se sentía tan hambriento, y lo único que podía calmarle estaba sumiso y jadeante entre sus brazos. Poco tardó en embestir al cocinero, quien se sujetaba como podía, apoyando sus muñecas atadas en los hombros de Zoro y arqueando la espalda con cada penetración, chocando con dureza contra la pared al son del vaivén que Zoro había marcado entre sus cuerpos. Con fuerza, Sanji vibraba, dejándose llevar cada vez más por esa locura transitoria que había ocupado su mente. Zoro era su perdición, era su deseo incontrolable, su fruta más que prohibida. Y como prohibida que estaba, un solo bocado de ella era capaz de acabar con su cordura.

Sin embargo, repentinamente, Zoro se detuvo por completo, manteniendo su miembro totalmente enterrado en el interior de Sanji, quien soltó un suave quejido por su inesperada parada.

- M-Marimo… ¿qué haces…?

- N-Nada… no te distraigas.

- Eres tú el que… ¡Ah…!

Volviendo a moverse, esta vez con mayor rapidez, Zoro reanudó las estocadas en el interior de Sanji. Le había parecido escuchar… un grito. Un grito un poco lejano, y eso le había preocupado. ¿Qué sucedería si algún mando de la Marina se presentara en ese instante…

… en la celda?

Nuevamente, Zoro detuvo el balanceo de sus cuerpos, mirando sin ver al joven recluta que también les miraba sin ver a través de los barrotes. Y pudiera ser por la sorpresa, o por el shock, o por sabe Dios qué sensación de las incontables que le recorrían ante esa escena, pero ese pobre muchacho retrocedió dos pasos, posiblemente asustado, dejando caer el fusil que llevaba en una mano… provocando un golpe sordo que resonó con el eco de los pasillos.

Y, por supuesto, ese sonido llegó hasta los oídos del cocinero, acallando la réplica sobre la nueva interrupción de Zoro que ya se había formado en su garganta.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó, abrazando inconscientemente con más fuerza al espadachín.

- Nada. Ya te he dicho que no te distraigas – gruñó Zoro entre dientes, sintiendo cómo el interior de Sanji se estrechaba.

- ¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Quítame ahora mismo la v…!

Con un furioso y desesperado beso, Zoro acalló el reclamo de Sanji mientras reanudaba su movimiento, esta vez de una forma más certera, buscando con cada penetración ese punto que haría gritar a Sanji de placer. Y sólo tras asegurarse de que nada más que gemidos saldrían de la boca del cocinero, deshizo el beso, girando su cabeza con brusquedad para mirar al pobre soldado que seguía completamente paralizado, deseando con muchísimas ganas desaparecer en ese instante de la faz de la tierra.

Sólo fue un movimiento de sus labios. Ningún sonido salió de ellos, sólo un movimiento formando tres claras sílabas. Pero ese sencillo y claro movimiento, junto con la mirada asesina y la expresión extremadamente seria y amenazante de Zoro fueron más que suficientes para conseguir que el marine reaccionara. Y con un gritito agudo, comenzó a correr como loco por el pasillo, olvidándose de su fusil tirado en el suelo.

"PIÉR-DE-TE".

Por supuesto, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Ese grito alarmó aún más a Sanji, y sobreponiéndose a todo el placer que sentía en ese momento, comenzó a empujar a Zoro, intentando alejarle.

- ¡Ya basta, marimo! ¡Nos han visto, ¿verdad?! ¡Deja de moverte!

- Cállate, da igual si nos han visto.

- ¡¿Cómo que da igual?! ¡¿Y quién ha sido?! ¡Ya vale, detente de una vez!

- Ya te he dicho… - saliendo por completo de Sanji, volvió a penetrarle con velocidad y fuerza, haciendo que el cocinero arqueara su espalda, conteniendo con dificultad un fuerte jadeo en su boca - … que te concentres en lo que estamos haciendo.

- ¿Y si… vienen más…?

- No vendrán. Así que deja de quejarte.

Maniatado y cegado, Sanji no podía hacer más que aceptar la egoísta y descuidada orden del espadachín. Eso sí, cuando ya no estuviera ni lo uno ni lo otro, iba a darle la paliza de su vida.

Notando cómo Sanji comenzaba a relajarse, Zoro sonrió victorioso y buscó la boca del cocinero para perderse en su interior. Sanji se dejó hacer… con Zoro dentro de él, rozando una y otra vez su próstata, no tenía mucha más elección que disfrutar, a pesar de la intranquilidad que se había adueñado de él. Con fiereza, Zoro devoró a Sanji, empujándole con mayor brusquedad que antes contra la pared, disfrutando de todos los exóticos sonidos que escapaban entre sus bocas. Las preocupaciones pronto quedaron olvidadas, y Sanji acabó por disfrutar con la sobreexcitación que le provocaba esa situación. Demasiado disfrutaba, y poco atendido estaba.

- Marimo… - susurró con dificultad sobre los labios de Zoro. – Me… duele…

- ¿Eh? – separando levemente ambos rostros, Zoro se dio cuenta del marcado rubor que adornaba el de Sanji, y del nerviosismo que parecía mostrar. Y en su mente relacionó la situación con esa expresión. Sonriendo con picardía, volvió a cernirse como águila ansiosa sobre su presa, besando los labios de Sanji con pasión contenida. – Lo siento, qué descuidado he sido.

Llevando una de sus manos desde la cintura hasta la entrepierna de Sanji, sostuvo su miembro y comenzó a masturbarle al ritmo de sus estocadas. Satisfecho, Sanji jadeó y estiró la cabeza hacia el techo, por lo que Zoro aprovechó para marcar nuevamente esa blanca piel tan atrayente. Sexo puro y duro en una celda, con Sanji con sus manos atadas y sus ojos vendados, habiendo sido capturados bajo ridículas circunstancias. Vaya extraña situación, y más teniendo en cuenta que ambos estaban disfrutando de su encuentro como nunca antes habían hecho.

Zoro sentía su final cerca, y sabía que Sanji estaba en la misma situación. Invadido por la desesperación de un deseo incontrolable, buscó nuevamente la boca de Sanji. Viéndola fuera de su alcance, mordió con suavidad la barbilla del cocinero.

- Sanji… ven…

Gimiendo sin cesar, Sanji hizo un gran esfuerzo para conseguir que los músculos de su cuello dejaran de someterse al placer. Agachando la cabeza, permitió que Zoro penetrara su boca con la misma intensidad con la que estaba penetrando su cuerpo. Enredaron sus lenguas, mezclaron sus salivas, fundieron sus cuerpos, y finalmente dejaron fluir todo ese perturbador placer que les había dominado. Jadeando fuertemente dentro de la boca del contrario, Zoro sintió un nuevo espesor en su mano, mientras Sanji lo notaba en su interior. Y sacudiéndose por los espasmos de sus orgasmos, el espadachín se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, haciendo que Sanji se deslizara por la pared, aún sin romper esa íntima conexión que estaban compartiendo.

Respirando con fuerza y dificultad, ambos se mantuvieron un minuto en silencio. Durante ese minuto, Zoro aprovechó para lamer la esencia que había salpicado su mano mientras contemplaba el sudoroso, ruborizado y jodidamente sensual rostro de Sanji.

- Eh… marimo… - llamó Sanji con suspiros entrecortados. - ¿Podrías quitarme… ahora… la venda?

Zoro sonrió, y sin contestar alargó una mano para deslizar esa venda por la cabeza de Sanji, permitiéndole finalmente ver dónde estaban. Aliviado, el cocinero paseó con rapidez sus ojos por la celda, aunque su mirada inmediatamente fue atraída por la cara de la persona que estaba frente a él. Tan deslumbrante con esa pequeña sonrisa que le iluminaba, tan erótica con ese suave sonrojo que le teñía… gruñendo, Sanji dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del espadachín, quien automáticamente le abrazó como respuesta.

- Mierda… no quiero volver a hacerlo así…

Soltando una risilla, Zoro acarició la espalda de Sanji. - ¿Por qué? A mí no me importaría repetir.

- Estúpido depravado… no me gusta, prefiero ver tu rostro.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no te quitaste tú mismo la venda?

Sorprendido por tan extraña pregunta, Sanji se incorporó y fijó su vista en el espadachín… encontrando diversión en su cara.

- ¡Si hubiera podido lo habría hecho, alga idiota!

- Tenías las manos por delante, podías habértela quitado con facilidad.

Abriendo los ojos ampliamente, y dejando su mandíbula colgar, Sanji observó completamente estupefacto a Zoro. Por su parte, el espadachín comenzó a sustituir su sonrisa divertida por una mueca de incredulidad.

- ¿En serio no te diste cuenta…?

- ¡CA-CÁLLATE! ¡ESTÚPIDA ALGA INÚTIL! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Con brusquedad, Sanji se levantó, haciendo que Zoro saliera de su interior y tambaleándose levemente por ese descuidado movimiento. Plantándose altanero frente al espadachín, le miró con enfado mientras mostraba sus manos ante él.

- ¡Desátame!

Aún si creerse tal despiste por parte de Sanji, Zoro acató su orden como si fuera un autómata, soltando finalmente sus brazos. Frotando sus muñecas, Sanji se dio cuenta, aliviado, de que su dolor se debía a la atadura, y de que realmente no les pasaba nada más grave que unas leves contusiones por los golpes y tirones que había recibido. Con desdén, comenzó a alejarse de Zoro, buscando su ropa interior y sus pantalones.

El espadachín se limitó a mirarle… todavía sin creerse que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que podía haberse quitado la venda.

- Realmente te ha gustado hacerlo de esta forma, ¿no?

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!

Riendo con disimulo, observó al cocinero agacharse para recoger su ropa. Bueno… realmente no le observaba a él, sus ojos estaban fijos en un hilo blanco que descendía por el interior de sus piernas. Arrastrándose por el suelo, se acercó a Sanji, posando una de sus manos con suavidad en sus piernas, acariciándolas con delicadeza.

Con un escalofrío, Sanji intentó girarse hacia Zoro para patearle lejos de él, pero la otra mano de Zoro sostuvo una de sus muñecas con fuerza, con un mudo pedido de que por una vez se estuviera quieto. Y asombrado, Sanji vio cómo Zoro limpiaba ese hilo con su lengua, recorriendo su piel por el mismo camino que éste había seguido, alcanzando el interior de sus muslos con su boca. Tras depositar un suave beso en esa zona, Zoro se separó, alzando la mirada y observando con seriedad a Sanji.

- Tus brazos… ¿están bien?

Nervioso, avergonzado y sonrojado, Sanji desvió la vista bruscamente, apretando con fuerza la ropa que sostenía entre sus manos.

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- Bien.

Levantándose, Zoro acomodó sus pantalones, y esperó con paciencia a que Sanji se vistiera y arreglara su camisa. Una vez listos, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

- Es hora de salir de aquí.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Puedes romper los barrotes?

Caminando hacia ellos, Sanji los examinó de cerca, y tras unos segundos, dictaminó:

- Sí, puedo hacerlo.

- Bien, entonces vámonos de aquí. Tenemos que ir primero a buscar mis katanas.

- Ya, claro… pero antes… - girándose hacia Zoro, mirándole enfadado, señaló con una mano un punto en el pasillo. - ¿Podrías explicarme cómo acabó ese fusil tirado en el suelo?

Rascándose la cabeza, un poco incómodo, Zoro se aventuró a responder con la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió en ese momento:

- ¿Ya estaba ahí cuando llegamos?

- ¡¿ERES IDIOTA?! ¡ADEMÁS, ¿POR QUÉ ME LO PREGUNTAS?!

Poniéndose serio, Zoro repitió:

- Ya estaba ahí cuando llegamos.

- ¡¿POR QUIÉN ME HAS TOMADO?! ¡¿QUIÉN SE CREERÍA UNA EXCUSA TAN PÉSIMA COMO ESA?! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS NOS VIO?!

- ¿Qué más da…?

- ¿Eres un exhibicionista, o algo por el estilo?

- ¡No lo soy!

Sanji resopló, girándose otra vez hacia los barrotes.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso – dando unos pasos hacia atrás, preparó su pierna para lo que venía. – Marimo, no me olvidaré de esta. Me las vas a pagar.

Observando parte de la reja que les retenía salir volando por los aires, Zoro sonrió, divertido.

- Eso no lo dudo… y estoy seguro de que tu venganza será bastante interesante.

* * *

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado la historia ^.^ Me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones que no añadí en el fic para no entretenerme (y porque la narrativa que utilizaba no me lo permitió xD).

- Sobre el guardia... bueno, la primera vez que Zoro se detiene, es porque cree haber oido un grito. Ese grito fue de un mando superior, ordenando a un soldado ir a ver cómo estaban los piratas. Cuando el soldado sale corriendo y gritando por el pasillo, no se detiene hasta que sale de la base. Cuando se cruza con su superior, quien le pregunta extrañado qué sucede, él sólo acierta a gritar: "¡TODO ESTÁ BIEN AAAAAAH!" o algo así xD El caso es que la magia de One Piece hace que ese superior se limite a encogerse de hombros y pensar que los jóvenes reclutas de hoy día están todos locos, y que son tan debiluchos que no pueden aguantar la presencia de los piratas. Por eso Zoro y Sanji no vuelven a tener más interrupciones ~ Eso fue lo que sucedió en mi cabeza, fuera de la celda xD

- Sobre la venganza de Sanji... sólo diré una cosa. Dejó ese día a Zoro sin cenar. Podéis interpretar "cenar" como mejor os convenga xD Lo que pasa es que hubo un problema... al día siguiente Zoro tenía el doble de hambre, por lo que pidió... bueno, exigió... o... forzó a Sanji a que le diera (?) una doble ración. Ooootra vez, podéis interpretar esto como queráis xDD


End file.
